


Finally.

by snekpapi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (:, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekpapi/pseuds/snekpapi
Summary: It was about time.





	

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and nutted all over himself. Iwaizumi found it hot. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you.


End file.
